Do You Remember
by PSnowflake
Summary: A Musaigen no Phantom World one-shot. Takes place after episode 11 where Haruhiko turns back to normal after spending a month as a kid with Mai. What if Haruhiko did remember the time he spent with Mai? Here's an extended ending to that heartwarming episode.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you turn back to normal, Haruhiko-oniisan?" Kurumi questioned half seriously, half jokingly.

"Yeah! He was cuter as a kid." Ruru agreed, sticking her tongue out mockingly at Haruhiko.

"He was." Koito added impassively.

"What a shame." Reina finished.

"Come on you guys! Shouldn't you be glad that I'm back to normal."

Kurumi waved dismissively. "We were just kidding, Haruhiko-oniisan. Welcome back."

"Jeez, don't do that" Haruhiko replied, feigning hurt.

"You can say that again. " Mai smiled at the lighthearted exchange, and sat in the seat next to Haruhiko.

"You were such a snotty kid, Haruhiko. " Mai said teasingly with a wink.

"Give me a break. I couldn't have been that bad, Senpai."

Mai chuckled and smiled, "Bad is an understatement. You were extremely picky with your food, you would always ask me for new books no matter how many I bought you, and to top it off you would cry at night when it was thundering."

Haruhiko blushed in response while everyone else at the table laughed at Mai's storytelling.

Ruru flew above Haruhiko and sat on top of his head. "Sounds like you two had some quality bonding time. You should thank Mai-chhi, Haruhiko. She took care of you for nearly a month."

Haruhiko smiled at Mai. "Thank you, Mai-senpai. I wish I could remember all the time we spent together. I had no idea I was like that as a kid."

Mai's heart sunk. Memories of their previous conversation in Haruhiko's room came flooding back. He doesn't remember. He doesn't know of all the time we spent together. The memories we shared. The smiles we exchanged. Mai felt as if she just lost a loved one, as if her child was taken away from her. A single tear streaked down her fair cheek.

Haruhiko, noticing the change in expression from Mai, reached out for her hand in concern. "Senpai, are you okay?"

Mai was brought back to reality by the warm touch of Haruhiko's hand and jumped in surprise. She gave him a reassuring smile and wiped the single tear from her face away. "I'm okay." Haruhiko wasn't convinced.

"Oh! I almost forgot to get the tea for everyone. I'll be right back." Mai left the living room to avoid the melancholic atmosphere, hoping that she could become happy again for her friends and welcome Haruhiko back properly.

Grabbing the kettle and teacups from the kitchen, Mai walked back into the living room with a confident smile on her face and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with her club members.

* * *

Reina left first to make it on time for her parent's outrageous curfew, and soon Koito, Kurumi, and Ruru left with their goodbyes too. A particular blonde stayed to help clean up the mess left from the little "welcome back" party and made sure that Haruhiko had everything he needed to live on his own again.

"Thank you for helping me clean up, Senpai. I feel bad having you to do this considering all that you've done for me the past month." Haruhiko smiled awkwardly.

Mai smiled back in earnest. "Don't worry about it. This is nothing. I'm always happy to help you out Haruhiko."

Haruhiko's eyes widened at the unexpected doting from Mai. "Senpai..."

Mai walked to the door and prepared to leave, deciding that Haruhiko would be fine on his own.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Senpai? I can walk you home if you'd like." Haruhiko asked with concern.

Mai gave Haruhiko a sly smile. "I'm fine Haruhiko. Who do you think I am?"

Realizing the meaning behind her own question, Mai once again was brought back to her memories with the little Haruhiko that she had become fond of. Mai's smile fell as she headed out the door to leave. "Goodnight, Haruhiko..."

Before she could take a single step outside, a strong hand grabbed her own. Mai turned around confused with questioning and sad eyes.

"Mai Senpai...what's wrong?" Haruhiko asked

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." Mai said quietly.

"Please tell me the truth." Haruhiko pleaded, never have seen Mai act this way before.

"I said nothing's wrong." Mai retorted indignantly.

"You know that's not true. I've never seen you so sad before."

"Haruhiko, please...just drop it."

"Let me help you."

Tears began forming in Mai's eyes. "I don't need your help."

"Senpai, don't you trust me?! I can help you, just tell me what's wrong!"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER! YOU CAN'T HELP ME! BECAUSE YOU DON'T REMEMBER!" Mai lashed out violently. Tears were streaming down her flushed face.

Realizing what she had just said, the dam broke for Mai, and she began to sob. "I'm sorry.. *hic* I'm supposed to be happy that you're *sniff* back to normal. I'm supposed to *sob* go back to our normal life from before. But it hurts.. *hic* It hurts so much *sob*."

Warm arms envoloped the shaking body of Mai. Haruhiko hugged Mai softly and stroked her back lovingly to calm her down. This only seemed to make Mai cry harder as she sobbed into Haruhiko's shoulder.

"I miss you. I miss him. I miss how he takes forever to put his clothes on. I miss how he's really picky about my rice omelet. I miss how he makes fun of my messiness. I miss how he secretly loves the pajamas I bought him. I miss how he's lonely...and just wants someone to play with."

Haruhiko continued to rub her back gently as her cries began to die down.

"Mai..." This was the first time Haruhiko ever called her by her first name.

"I said that I didn't remember anything, but I lied." Haruhiko said resolutely.

Mai looked up at that, tear marks on her cheeks, but a sense of hope in her eyes.

Haruhiko looked into those beautiful eyes with just as much hope. "I don't remember the little things. I don't remember being picky about my food. I don't remember asking for new books or being scared of the thunder."

"But I do remember someone. Someone who looked out for me, who put up with me, who cheered me up, who understood me. Someone who kept to herself and was kind... just like her mother."

Mai's eyes widened at the last part, realizing that she had said the exact same thing once to a particular young boy.

"Even now, it feels like I woke up from a dream. And just like anyone who dreams, they forget. But I remember clearly, the warm arms that wrapped around me as I slid down that slide, the hand I held that guided me through the park, is the same one I'm holding now." Haruhiko smiled as he gently reached for Mai's hand.

"I've always felt alone. I've had to rely on myself. I thought I would never be able to ride that swing."

Tears once again started leaking from Mai's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Tears of relief and content. Haruhiko reached up and gently wiped those tears away and caressed her cheek.

"But you made that happen for me, and now I know that it's not just a dream. You didn't leave me when I was alone, and I promise I won't ever leave you."

Haruhiko closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to her soft ones. Mai squeeked in surprise, but closed her eyes and kissed back just as passionately.

The Haruhiko Ichijou that she took care of the past month never left. He was always here, a part of this young man in front of her. He made him happier and stronger. And she loved every part of him.

After a full minute, their kiss finally broke. Haruhiko rested his forhead onto his lover's and stared into the beautiful purple eyes that he came to fall in love with.

"I love you, Mai-senpai, Mai-oneechan." Haruhiko said affectionately.

Mai smiled, not impressed by his cleverness, but nonethless endeared by his display of affection.

"I love you too, but you'll always be Haruhiko to me."

Haruhiko laughed and wrapped his arms around the beautiful blonde. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Mai smiled coyly and kissed Haruhiko on the cheek. "Do you even have to ask?"


	2. New Fic Update

**Hey guys!**

 **For all my followers, I just wanted to let you know that I have just released the first chapter of my new MNPW fic. Go ahead and check it out!**


End file.
